


Our 100th Day Anniversary

by avehime



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avehime/pseuds/avehime
Summary: Mereka punya cara sendiri untuk merayakan hari debut yang keseratus ini.Sebuah drabble singkat.
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Our 100th Day Anniversary

"Happy 100th day anniversary, Shosei."

Lembut suara Sukai menggema dalam ruang. Keduanya duduk di atas sofa. Pagi memeluk semesta dalam sejuknya yang menenangkan, menemani senyumnya yang sebegitu cerah hingga dapat menggantikan mentari di luar sana.

Seratus hari sudah mereka habiskan bersama semenjak debut diresmikan. Kesebelas manusia yang berjuang bersama. Hari ini mereka akan adakan perayaan, tapi belum semua membuka matanya.

Masih terlalu pagi, memang. Semuanya masih berkelana dalam mimpi di kamar mereka masing-masing. Tapi entah kenapa dua insan ini terbangun lebih cepat.

Shosei bangun lebih dulu, awalnya. Dia pergi ke ruang dimana mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama, menyeduh mi instan sebagai sarapan. Hingga tiba-tiba di sebelahnya muncul seorang yang lain, mengusap-usap matanya sendiri dan terlihat mengantuk.

"Selamat hari debut yang keseratus juga, Kai-chan."

Shosei tersenyum setelah melahap makanannya yang sudah terseduh sempurna. Menatap pria di sebelahnya yang seperti masih mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Aku tidak bisa membedakan kapan kau mengejek dan kapan kau benar-benar memanggilku seperti itu." Sukai tertawa kecil. Punggungnya masih bersandar pada sofa.

"Bukankah kau senang dipanggil begitu? Atau kau lebih menyukainya untuk fan-service?" Shosei menaruh mangkuknya di meja, sudah berpindah semua isinya ke dalam perut dia.

"Tentu aku senang. Aku hanya harus mempersiapkan hatiku lebih dulu," Cokelat matanya menatap Shosei yang memiringkan kepala, "Dipanggil seperti itu olehmu bisa membuatku gila, debaran di dadaku benar-benar dahsyat, kau tahu?"

Shosei tertawa kecil. Dia selalu tahu, pria di hadapannya itu gemar dan pandai berkata manis.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?" Lanjutnya setelah melihat reaksi yang diajak bicara.

Sukai menggeser tubuhnya, menghapus beberapa sentimeter jarak antara dia dan Shosei. Yang didekati hanya menatap kebingungan, terlebih saat tangannya digenggam oleh dia yang lebih tinggi.

Tiba-tiba saja degupan pada Shosei bertambah kecepatan. Tangan yang memegangnya terasa kuat, namun lembut dan hati-hati. Dia melirik dan mendapati urat-urat yang menurutnya begitu menawan.

"Hei, Shosei."

Sukai memanggilnya. Dia mengganti pandangannya kepada wajah tampan yang sering dia kagumi diam-diam dalam kamar itu. Sedikit terkejut atas jarak yang begitu dekat, disadarinya Sukai mencondongkan badan.

"Seratus hari dari sekarang, aku ingin kita merayakan sesuatu lagi."

Shosei semakin bingung dibuatnya. Dia membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan suara dengan perlahan atas ragu yang ditimbulkan.

"Hari debut yang kedua ratus?"

Sukai menggeleng. Matanya menatap lembut, begitu lembut hingga Shosei merasa temperatur pada wajahnya sedikit meningkat.

Suara yang dikeluarkannya kemudian pun sama lembutnya, "Jika hari itu tiba, aku ingin kita merayakan hari jadi yang keseratus."

"M-maksudmu?" Shosei terkejut, suaranya sedikit tertahan.

"Hari jadi kita. Kinjo Sukai dan Ohira Shosei, yang mulai hari ini, akan resmi menjadi pasangan."

Shosei membeku. Ingin rasanya dia pergi ke kamar dan memastikan bahwa seluruh indranya berfungsi dengan baik dan tidak sedang menipu. Ingin dia memastikan bahwa yang didengarnya tidaklah salah.

Senyum pada wajah Sukai bertambah lebar. Dia mencondongkan badan lagi, terus hingga hidungnya dapat menyentuh telinga sang lawan bicara. Napasnya yang hangat terasa menggelitik untuk Shosei, membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

Tapi penyebab dari jantungnya yang serasa ingin lepas itu bukanlah napas dari Sukai, melainkan suara lembutnya yang berkata kemudian.

"I love you, Shosei." Sebuah kalimat yang dapat mewakilkan semua rasa di hati Sukai kepada Shosei.

Sukai menarik tubuhnya mundur supaya dia dapat melihat wajah pasangannya itu lekat-lekat. Dapat dilihatnya mata Shosei yang berkaca-kaca. Lucu sekali, pikirnya. Tidak bisa dia menahan untuk tidak menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil itu ke dalam pelukan, mendekapnya erat-erat.

Karena memang itulah yang Sukai lakukan sekarang.

"Kai-chan.." Shosei membalas dekapannya, menaruh lengan mungilnya pada punggung Sukai. Hening beberapa saat menemani jantung mereka yang berdegup bersahut-sahutan.

"Jawabanmu?" Sukai bertanya saat keduanya kembali membiarkan jarak berada di antara mereka. Meski sudah tahu jawabnya, dia hanya ingin mendengar secara langsung.

"Kinjo Sukai-san.." Kali ini giliran Shosei yang mencondongkan badan. Diarahkan dahinya hingga menyentuh dahi Sukai,

"I've totally fallen for you."

Dan keduanya tertawa kecil sebelum jarak benar-benar menghilang dari mereka.


End file.
